1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door connector that connects a front door and a rear door of a car having a so-called center pillarless design.
2) Description of the Related Art
Some cars have a so-called center pillarless design in which a front door and a rear door close the continuous opening formed in the anteroposterior direction of the car. In such cars, the front door and the rear door can be opened independently and a door connector connects the front door and the rear door with each other when the doors are closed. Because the front door and the rear door are firmly connected with the door connector, it helps to protect the space in the compartment of the car in case there is lateral collision.
The door connector connects the front door and the rear door by means of a striker provided on either of the two doors, and a latch device provided on the other door. The latch device includes a latch that engages with the striker and a ratchet that engages with the latch. The latch is linked to a close actuator, and when both the doors are closed, the close actuator operates the latch to connect the front door and the rear door. The ratchet is linked to a release actuator, and when either the front door or the rear door is opened, the release actuator operates the ratchet to disengage the latch and the striker, thereby disconnecting the front door and the rear door connected to each other. Such a door connector has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-27557.
However, in the conventional door connector, the close actuator is operated to connect the front door and the rear door, and the release actuator is operated to disconnect the front door and the rear door connected to each other. Thus, in the conventional door connector, two actuators are needed, thereby increasing the parts and making the door connector expensive.
Moreover, in the conventional door connector, the front door and the rear door are connected when both the doors are closed. Thus, for example, if a passenger occupying a rear seat gets out of the car and closes the rear door followed by a passenger occupying the front passenger seat (front seat) getting out of the car or vice versa, the front door and the rear door are repeatedly connected and disconnected although the car is not running. In other words, when the passenger occupying the rear seat opens the rear door to get out of the car, the front door and the rear door connected to each other are first disconnected, and when the passenger closes the rear door after getting out, the front door and the rear door are again connected to each other. Subsequently, when the passenger occupying the front passenger seat opens the front door to get out, the front door and the rear door connected to each other are first disconnected, and when the passenger closes the front door after getting out, the front door and the rear door are again connected.
As a result, the number of operations of the door connector far exceeds the number of operations of an upper latch mechanism and a lower latch mechanism that maintain the closed condition of the front door, and a rear latch mechanism that maintains the closed condition of the rear door. Thus, if the durability of the door connector is the same as the durability of the latch mechanisms, the door connector is likely to wear out earlier than the latch mechanisms. Hence, the durability of the door connector needs to be improved if the door conductor is to have the same product life as that of the latch mechanisms.